Nyoto Huilang
Nyoto Huilang is an Indonesian miner that used to live a rather average life in his hometown of Banda Aceh, taking care of his two young children with his wife Fitri (an author). He was an avid follower of Islam, as were the rest of his family, ancestors and descendants alike. He currently lives in Driggs, Idaho, raising his two teenage daughters Kartika and Bayu alone and working for the Life Flight Network as a flight paramedic to rescue others' lives. History Nyoto Huilang lived an average life in Banda Aceh, working with Fitri to raise two wonderful children. They were avid followers of Islam; they prayed five times a day, donated some of their money to charity, and fasted (though they secretly disliked doing so). When times got stressful, they believed Allah was watching over them and testing their ability to stick together, and would do whatever they could under stressful conditions to stay together. Nyoto worked mainly as a miner in Indonesia, but he was known across his hometown for his sweet, cheesy poetry. Disaster would strike on December 26th, 2004, when the monstrous Sumatra–Andaman earthquake shook the whole planet, causing tsunamis to flatten many villages and towns dotting the coasts of the Indian Ocean. Banda Aceh was the closest major city to the earthquake's epicenter and would face severe flooding damage. Nyoto and his family were taken by surprise by the sudden tsunami, and without time to shut off the electricity, they were doomed to drown in electrocuted waters. Not wishing to see this happen, Fitri took a loose plank from the roof and swam over to where the electricity box is, switching it off. However, she would get shocked to death, leaving Nyoto alone to take care of his two daughters Kartika and Bayu. Traumatized by the event, Nyoto used whatever money he could to move to America, not wanting to see Banda Aceh after everything that's happened to it. Nyoto would move to a inland rural town somewhere in Idaho because he didn't want to be reminded of his destroyed coastal hometown. He was inspired (and haunted) by his wife's sacrifice to become part of the Life Flight Network, wanting to save as many lives as he can before the end of his life. He continues to practice Islam, but also practices the Pencak Silat martial art to defend himself and writes existence-questioning poetry. Unwillingly a single father, he has trouble cooperating with his children and supporting them all on his own, and many rifts have come between them three because of his lonely nature. Personality Nyoto is a quiet, soft-spoken man that lives alone with his two daughters in Driggs, Idaho. He's never been much of a talkative type and stays alone when he's at home, locking himself away in his bedroom and only coming out when he needs to go to the mosque, take his daily walk, or eat meals with Kartika and Bayu. He always uses the late night hours as an opportunity to figure out what his daughters are up to and check in on their school progress. Nyoto is rather timid; if someone were to ever suddenly raise their voice or get injured, he would get easily frightened and try to do the right thing immediately should Allah look his way in disappointment. He is actually rather hateful of seeing people hurt, and always carries a first-aid kit with him so he can instantly help out anyone that's in need of help. Wanting to make the world a better place, he works as a flight paramedic for the Life Flight Network. Nyoto struggles with PTSD from the Sumatra–Andaman earthquake, as he's lost several family members and most of his friends from that disaster. Though he lost his wife Fitri more than fifteen years ago, he still mourns over her loss and attempts to overcome it by writing a bunch of letters to her that he keeps locked away in a file cabinet. The reason why he spends so much of his time away from his children is because he doesn't want to trouble them with his personal troubles, but knows that they don't consider him to be much of a father because of how much time he spends away locked up alone. Nyoto's only really known to perk up when he's doing his paramedic duties or at hospitals, where he sheds some light on the person he was before while trying to help the injured or frightened. He smiles plenty, plays the sasando, and recites some of his old cheesy poetry to bring smiles around the room. He likes to smile if it means making people feel better. But without Fitri, he just isn't the same, and he locks himself up in his room by the end of the day. Nyoto practices Islam and as such obeys the The Five Pillars of Islam and always keeps his copy of Qur'an around on his bedside table. He's been loyal to Allah all his life and continues to pray to him five times a day on his prayer mat of choice even to this day, and looks to him for guidance in times of great stress. However, whenever he's struggling with depression, he sometimes gets angry with Allah and asks why he let Fitri make that sacrifice. Sometimes he gets angry with Allah for letting so many die through murder, suicide, or other natural disasters. But he doesn't believe in giving up, and continues to pray to him hoping one day Allah will see all this has to end. Nyoto quietly supports LGBTQ+ rights, still loving his elder daughter the same after she came out to him as transgender. He believed that Fitri would have done the same. He himself might be a closet bisexual. Powers and Abilities Nyoto has no superpowers whatsoever but is a very skilled medic that can work skillfully whether grounded in hospitals or taking flight through the air. He makes sure he can patch up injured folk as well as he can before they have to head to the hospital for full recoveries. He is also great with professional communication; he gets along well with Rex (the pilot) and Caitlin (the flight nurse) and has always made a great team with them. He's also a skilled private pilot, having made his way across the country multiple times (often to New England) to help pull innocents out of major crises. He doesn't usually take his children with him when disaster strikes, but if something abnormally horrible has happened at his next destination, he might ask his children if they could lend him a hand just in case. They're practicing how to be medics just like their father and work well in first aid. He also daily practices the Pencak Silat martial art for self-defense, just in case. Relationships Fitri Huilang Nyoto was deeply in love with Fitri and had hoped to live a long, long life with her. They spent four years in marriage before the Sumatra–Andaman earthquake struck. According to Nyoto, she was sweet and spunky, always wanting to drag him along on adventures and do great things with him. Nyoto, who was more of a laying-low kind of person, was encouraged by her to explore the world and do great things while his life still lasted. They met in the sixth grade and stuck by each other's side; Fitri gave this introvert the encouragement he needed to pass his tougher exams and helped pull him through family troubles when his parents fought and divorced back when he was in the ninth grade. In return, Nyoto would write her sweet poems (which kickstarted his days as a poet) and fund trips that she wanted to take because she was rather poor. They remained close until her death, where she proved her love for him by switching off the electricity box during the 2004 floods at the cost of her life. Since then, Nyoto's tried to overcome her death by trying to do something that she would have been proud of: taking it upon himself to save others' lives. Kartika Huilang & Bayu Huilang Kartika is the elder daughter in Nyoto's family, though she wasn't always his daughter. Bayu Huilang is a year younger than her sister but is lesbian. Inspired by Fitri's will to give everyone a chance, including his introverted child self, he fully accepts his daughters for who they are and will always support them. He doesn't always get along with them, though, they've accused him of neglecting them for the past half decade or so since they were young children and remain confused by why he spends time in his room all day. They also disliked the babysitter they had 'til they turned 12 and 11 respectively, as he spent much of his time being rude or picking on Kartika and Bayu, and they were always angry at Nyoto for not really telling him to back off or for not hiring someone else. But they've made up in recent years, as Nyoto's been bonding with his daughters more so he could train them for their futures in the medical field and so he could help them with their tricky high school homework. Rex Trayd & Caitlin Wyne Rex Trayd is the pilot that drives Nyoto and Caitlin around when they do their Life Flight Network duties, and Caitlin Wyne is the flight nurse that aids Nyoto directly in healing the injured. Whether they're flying together as a power trio or they're hanging out at their headquarters drinking coffee and eating Whoppers from Burger King, they almost always get along and have each other's backs at all times. Sometimes they get in arguments over their religious backgrounds – Rex is a Muslim and Caitlin is Jewish – but they always try to keep their beliefs to themselves. They always like to celebrate a job well done by going out to the Golden Corral in Boise, the capital of Idaho. Rex and Caitlin joined the Life Flight Network because they had lost friends and family together in the January 2008 North American storm complex, and befriended Nyoto when he helped them overcome loss by explaining his own background and what he did to get over his own trauma. Sometimes they crash in at Nyoto's place and stay over with him so they can have wild dinner parties together or enjoy the winter holidays. Timour Kuznetsov They met up together on tastebuds.fm after they discovered that they liked Led Zeppelin, Deep Purple and Nirvana in common. When they learned that they each had a common goal together to help people, they set up a meet-up at Wyoming and feasted together at a Miners and Stockman's location in Hartville. They've been good friends for about seven years now and sometimes help each other out; Timour gives Nyoto weather warnings and Nyoto comes to save him from storm accidents if necessary. They're both super passionate about their positions, which is why they care for each other so much, because they know that either would bring their best to the table. Gallery Nyoto HuilangPainted.png|Nyoto Huiland's art by Trivia *Nyoto Huilang's backstory was obviously inspired by the Sumatra–Andaman earthquake earthquake and tsunami event that happened on December 26th, 2004. It killed over 200,000 people and left many homeless in 20+ countries. *His religious character was also inspired by Margaret Greene, a Jewish woman living in New York. Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Snicks' stuff Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Religious Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters